Punch and Feelings
by AryaJuneGreen
Summary: " - Je... Je pense que cela pourrait être bien de faire une colocation avec toi, Dean. - Super ! J'ai vu plusieurs apparts sympas, hier, tu me diras ce que t'en penses." AU Destiel. Lemon soft. (Sabriel sur la fin)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, peuple de fanfiction !**

 **Je remercie Faesha Lokidottir pour ses conseils et son aide ! :D  
**

 **Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont à Eric Kripke, CW, etc etc... :p**

 **Le Rating M est pour insultes/violence/lemon soft dans le dernier chapitre =)  
**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D  
**

* * *

Punch and Feelings.

"- Allez, Cas, on va bien s'amuser, arrête de faire la tête comme ça !"

Ledit Cas hocha vaguement la tête, pas convaincu. Il se demanda pour la énième fois ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter, encore une fois, d'accompagner Dean à cette soirée. A chaque fois, il se laissait convaincre. Puis s'ennuyer comme un rat mort toute la soirée, en attendant que Dean daigne rentrer. N'ayant ni voiture, ni permis, il était tributaire de celui-ci, qui n'était jamais très coopératif quand Cas allait le chercher pour lui demander de rentrer, surtout quand il n'était même pas encore minuit. Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi il insistait autant pour l'emmener avec lui, il avait plus l'impression de gâcher le plaisir de Dean qu'autre chose. Mais ce dernier s'était mis en tête de "socialiser" Cas, au grand désespoir de celui-ci. Il était vrai qu'il ne fréquentait pas beaucoup de monde, et avant qu'il rencontre Dean, c'était certain de ne jamais le trouver dans les soirées organisées par les autres étudiants. Des amis à lui avaient pourtant déjà essayé de l'emmener avec eux, mais il avait toujours vaillamment résisté. Jusqu'à Dean. Au fond, il savait très bien pour quelle raison son colocataire arrivait si facilement à le faire céder et à le traîner à ces interminables fêtes. Mais, comme toujours, il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser. Il allait encore passer sa nuit assis dans un coin, à attendre que quelque chose se passe, et rien n'arriverait jamais, comme à chaque fois. Il soupira pour la centième fois, alors qu'il n'était même pas encore arrivé.

Dean et Cas s'étaient rencontrés à l'université, en première année, par des amis communs. Ils avaient tous deux le même âge, mais se trouvaient dans deux filières différentes. Alors que Cas était en plein master de théologie, Dean se débattait tant bien que mal dans sa licence d'anthropologie. Il avait redoublé une fois, mais persistait dans cette voie, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. C'était plus ou moins un choix par défaut. Il aurait même aimé ne pas faire d'étude, mais il pensait que c'était ce qu'auraient voulu ses parents. A tort ou à raison, il ne le saurait sans doute jamais, ayant perdu ceux-ci plusieurs années auparavant. De plus, cela donnait un bon exemple à son petit frère, Sam. Que ce dernier réussisse et soit heureux dans sa vie étaient quasiment tout ce qui importait à Dean. Lui-même avait eu le temps de connaître une vie de famille relativement normale, jusqu'à ses quatre ans, l'année où leur mère est morte dans l'incendie de leur maison. Depuis ce jour, leur père n'avait plus jamais été le même. Sam n'avait alors que 6 mois. Il n'avait évidemment aucun souvenir de cette période bienheureuse, durant laquelle ils vivaient ensemble dans une grande maison, et que le problème principal de leurs parents étaient : qui allait faire les courses cette semaine ?

Après la mort de leur mère, leur père avait fait de son mieux pour s'occuper de ses deux garçons, mais ils avaient dû déménager énormément, au gré des embauches qu'il trouvait. Il arrivait très souvent qu'ils doivent vivre pendant des périodes relativement longues dans des motels qui ne respiraient pas forcément la joie, ou la propreté surtout. Vivre avec la perte de sa femme n'avait pas été facile pour lui, et il lui arrivait parfois de forcer un peu trop sur les bouteilles d'alcool. Il n'avait jamais fait de mal volontairement à ses enfants, mais ce n'était pas non plus le père idéal. Il arrivait très souvent qu'il disparaisse durant plusieurs jours, personne ne savait trop où, et Dean se retrouvait à devoir s'occuper de son petit frère, alors qu'il n'était lui-même qu'un enfant, avec seulement 4 ans de plus que son cadet. Il s'était arrangé pour que Sam ne manque jamais de rien, au risque de se priver lui-même de repas, parfois. Il avait gardé de cette période de sa vie un instinct protecteur envers son petit frère. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux majeurs et qu'ils vivaient, certes non loin l'un de l'autre, mais tout de même dans deux appartements séparés, il arrivait que ce comportement un peu trop "mère poule" agace Sam. Son frère était celui qui l'avait élevé, et il en avait parfaitement conscience, mais à la mort de leur père, peu de temps avant l'entrée de Dean à l'université, il était devenu encore plus attentionné qu'avant. Le fait qu'il se retrouve dans un établissement scolaire autre que celui dans lequel était Sam l'avait quelque peu stressé au départ. Il avait toujours été là s'il y avait le moindre problème, soit avec les professeurs, ce qui n'était pratiquement jamais arrivé, soit avec les autres élèves, ce qui avait été plus courant durant les jeunes années des deux garçons. Maintenant au lycée, Sam était largement capable de se débrouiller tout seul, et faisait tout pour le prouver à son frère.

A cette période, Dean avait trouvé un boulot après ses cours pour pouvoir louer un petit studio, pour tous les deux. Il passait la plupart de ses soirées dans le garage qui avait accepté de l'embaucher. La mécanique était une des passions qu'il avait hérité de son père, ainsi qu'une Chevrolet Impala 1967 dont il était particulièrement fier et qu'il avait amoureusement baptisée "Baby". Le patron du garage était Bobby, un homme au premier abord bourru mais qui était ravi d'aider ce garçon à peine sorti de l'adolescence qui devait gérer seul un petit frère. De plus, il avait tout de suite remarqué son potentiel pour la mécanique. Il s'y connaissait réellement, et apporterait une véritable aide. Bobby gérait son entreprise tout seul depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Il avait démarré son affaire avec son meilleur ami et collaborateur, Rufus, il y avait de ça ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Malheureusement, une amibiase, une maladie infectieuse causée par un parasite, l'avait privé définitivement de son seul véritable ami. Il avait par la suite hésité longuement à continuer de faire tourner leur garage seul, mais n'ayant pas d'autres moyens de vivre, il avait fini par s'y résoudre. De plus, il était persuadé que Rufus n'aurait certainement pas voulu qu'il abandonne tout ce qu'ils avaient construit.

Lorsque ce jeune Dean était arrivé, il avait été heureux d'avoir de nouveau quelqu'un pour l'assister. Il avait rapidement constaté que ce garçon était à la fois une personne en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, mais qui avait également besoin de son aide. Il avait beau clamer à qui voulait l'entendre que tout allait parfaitement bien, Bobby avait rapidement appris à le connaître assez pour voir que tout n'était pas toujours facile pour lui. N'ayant jamais eu d'enfant, il avait plus ou moins décidé de le prendre sous son aile, et de faire tout son possible pour qu'il s'en sorte. Dean avait plusieurs fois émis l'hypothèse d'arrêter pour de bon ses études et de travailler à plein temps dans le garage, mais Bobby avait grogné à chaque fois qu'il était plus prudent d'avoir un diplôme, et que maintenant qu'il avait commencé, autant finir. C'est pourquoi Dean continuait à fréquenter plus ou moins sa fac, même s'il passait en réalité plus de temps avec ses amis que sur les bancs des amphithéâtres à noter ses cours.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre longues années qu'il était à l'université, et son petit frère venait cette année-ci d'y faire son entrée. Il était en faculté de droit, et se passionnait pour tous les cas de psychopathes plus tordus les uns que les autres. Son frère ne manquait jamais une occasion de se moquer de lui à ce propos, affirmant qu'il devait lui-même être une sorte de malade pour connaître si bien toutes ces histoires. En arrivant à l'université, Sam avait décidé de prendre son indépendance, et louer un autre studio plus proche de son lieu d'étude, même s'il restait dans la même ville que Dean. Leurs universités respectives étaient en effet pas très loin l'une de l'autre, ce qui les rassurait pas mal tous les deux, bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avouerait. Sam avait au début voulu travailler à côté de ses cours, comme son frère, mais ce dernier avait refusé et lui envoyait chaque mois de l'argent. Il voulait que Sam puisse se fixer totalement sur ses études. Dean avait alors décidé de prendre un appartement un peu plus grand que son studio qu'il partageait à l'origine avec Sam. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'était retrouvé en colocation avec Castiel, depuis maintenant 6 mois.

Ce dernier avait vécu dans son propre appartement, pendant les quatre dernières années. Il venait d'une famille nombreuse, et il avait eu l'habitude de grandir entouré de ses frères et de sa sœur. Il avait 4 grands frères, Lucifer, qui était l'aîné, après venaient Michael, Raphaël et Gabriel. Et il avait une petite sœur, Anna. Il avait toujours été proche de Gabriel et Anna, particulièrement. Au cours des années, ils étaient tous partis un par un pour faire leurs propres études. Il n'était plus resté que lui et Anna à la maison, et il avait finalement dû partir à son tour. Il s'était retrouvé dans la même ville que Gabriel, ce qui l'avait bien arrangé. Une fois seul dans son grand appartement, la compagnie régulière de son frère lui avait permis de ne pas trop se sentir abandonné. Comme il était d'un tempérament assez solitaire, il ne s'était fait que peu d'ami les premiers mois, et ce fut grâce à Gabriel qu'il rencontra plusieurs personnes.

Son frère était tout son contraire, il passait son temps à rencontrer d'autres étudiants, et organisait bien trop souvent des soirées dans son propre appartement. Quand son petit frère avait débarqué dans le même campus que lui, il s'était empressé d'en faire une avec les premières années, et avait forcé Castiel à y participer. En fait, il avait plus exactement piégé son frère, en l'invitant chez lui, sans le prévenir qu'il avait prévu une fête. Mais c'est ce jour-là que Castiel avait rencontré ses premiers amis. La première personne avec qui il avait parlé était une fille rousse, toujours souriante, avec tout un tas de références que Castiel ne comprenait jamais. Charlie. Elle était devenue une de ses meilleures amies très rapidement. Et c'était elle qui l'avait présenté à toute sa bande. Elle-même était en étude d'informatique, mais ses amis étaient éparpillés dans différents domaines, et Castiel avait ainsi rencontré Chuck, qui était également en théologie. Il passait en réalité plus de temps à écrire le roman sur lequel il travaillait depuis un moment que de se concentrer dans ses études, ce que Castiel avait du mal à comprendre. Il était lui-même un étudiant particulièrement sérieux, et ce fut grâce à lui que Chuck réussit à ne jamais redoubler. En effet, il le forçait régulièrement à des séances de révision intensive, car il aimait apprendre avec quelqu'un d'autre, il trouvait que cela lui permettait de mieux assimiler les notions, et cela permettait également à Chuck de découvrir ses cours. Il rencontra ensuite Jo, une autre amie de Charlie, qui se trouvait être en anthropologie. Elle partageait son temps entre ses études et dans le bar qui appartenait à sa mère, qu'elle aidait régulièrement à gérer. Il se trouvait un peu éloigné de la ville, et était principalement fréquenté par des groupes de motards. Toute la bande avait pris l'habitude de s'y retrouver régulièrement, profitant généralement d'un repas offert par Ellen, la mère de Jo.

C'est grâce à cette dernière que Castiel et Dean se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. Elle-même connaissait celui-ci car il se trouvait dans la même filière. Elle avait immédiatement remarqué ce garçon en veste en cuir et aux yeux verts, qui ne suivait que modérément les cours. Tout à fait le genre de personne qui lui plaisait. Elle lui avait plus ou moins couru après jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de traîner avec elle. Et Dean était du genre à vite dire oui aux filles qui lui courraient après. Bien que rapidement leur relation évolua finalement plus comme une relation frère/sœur, du moins aux yeux de Dean. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils se fréquentaient quand Jo lui proposa de passer chez elle, en invitant également ses autres amis, qui se trouvaient justement être Charlie et Chuck. Évidemment, ce dernier demanda à Castiel de venir avec eux, et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent pour la première fois tous ensemble dans le bar d'Ellen. C'était le début de ce qui allait rapidement devenir un rituel pour cette petite bande. Au fil des années, d'autres personnes s'ajoutèrent à leur cercle, comme Ash, un petit génie d'informatique que Charlie avait rencontré en seconde année, Gabriel se joignant également parfois à eux. Chaque anniversaires, chaque célébration quelconque de l'un d'entre eux se fêtaient maintenant en ce lieu. C'était le cas depuis quatre ans, et c'était bien parti pour durer encore quelques temps. Dean et Castiel s'étaient très vite rapprochés, et dès la première année, il arrivait souvent de les trouver tous les deux, Dean séchant ses cours pour passer du temps avec celui qu'il avait rapidement considéré comme son meilleur ami.

La vie qu'il avait mené jusqu'alors avec son petit frère Sam ne lui avait jamais vraiment donné l'occasion de se faire des amis, leur changement d'établissement scolaire arrivait bien trop souvent pour lier de véritables amitiés. Son arrivé à l'université avait bouleversé ce rythme de vie, et il considérait dorénavant Castiel, Chuck, Charlie, Jo et Ash comme sa famille. C'est donc assez naturellement qu'il leur annonça qu'il comptait prendre un nouvel appartement maintenant que son frère avait décidé de louer son propre studio pour commencer ses études supérieures. Ne pouvant pas se permettre d'en louer un seul, il voulait savoir si l'un ou l'une d'entre eux n'aurait pas envie de faire une colocation avec lui. Tous les regards s'étaient automatiquement tournés vers Castiel. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il se plaignait de ne pas aimer vivre seul, qu'il essayait de convaincre son frère Gabriel d'emménager avec lui... Et pour tout le monde, cela allait de soi qu'il était celui avec qui Dean voulait être en colocation, de toutes façons. La question avait été posée globalement, mais chacun avait son propre lieu de vie, et aucun ne s'en plaignait. Jo vivait à l'étage du bar avec sa mère, Charlie et Ash avait décidé de vivre en colocation durant leur seconde année, et Chuck vivait très bien tout seul. Il ne restait donc que Castiel, qui s'était senti rougir sous les regards insistants de tous ses amis.

" - Je... Je pense que cela pourrait être bien de faire une colocation avec toi, Dean.

\- Super ! J'ai vu plusieurs apparts sympas, hier, tu me diras ce que t'en penses."

C'est ainsi que commença leur vie commune. L'étudiant en théologie essayait vainement de se concentrer le plus possible sur ses études, sans se laisser entraîner dans les nombreuses soirées dans lesquelles son colocataire passait bien trop de temps à son goût. Il était plus facile pour lui de résister aux invitations de son meilleur ami lorsqu'ils vivaient séparément. Il lui suffisait de raccrocher son téléphone avec un "A demain, Dean", alors que maintenant le garçon allait le chercher jusque dans sa chambre, sautant allègrement sur son lit, poussant ses notes de cours et lui faisant des yeux suppliants jusqu'à ce que Castiel cède en soupirant.

La colocation les avait considérablement rapprochés, bien que Dean avait toujours répété à Cas qu'il avait clairement un problème avec l'espace personnel des autres -et surtout avec le sien, mais depuis leur cohabitation, le garçon s'y était habitué et avait lui-même diminué ses remarques faussement agacés quand son meilleur ami empiété sur son espace. Il leur arrivait même de plus en plus régulièrement de se faire des soirées devant des films ou des séries, qui finissaient jambes emmêlées et tête sur l'épaule de l'autre. Chacun acceptait ce rapprochement comme un fait naturel, sans vraiment y penser plus que cela. Évidemment, rien de tout cela n'empêchait Dean de ramener des filles à l'appartement après ses soirées, et ces nuits-là, Castiel avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas trop s'approcher de la chambre de son colocataire. Le lendemain, il tentait toujours de convaincre Castiel qu'il devrait en prendre de la graine, et que cela ne lui ferait pas de mal de ramener également quelqu'un. Et il lui répondait immanquablement qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de futilité, et que de plus, il ne trouverait pas aussi facilement que lui quelqu'un à traîner chez lui pour une soirée. Au fond, Castiel savait très bien que ce n'était pas le véritable problème, et que l'agacement qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir lorsque Dean ne rentrait pas seul n'était pas anodin. Inévitablement, il se retrouvait à l'arrière de l'Impala, avec son colocataire qui flirtait ostensiblement avec la jeune fille de la nuit assise à côté de lui. Ce n'était pas seulement que cela le mettait mal à l'aise, pas vraiment d'ailleurs, c'était surtout le sentiment de rage qui s'emparait de lui, sans vraiment qu'il comprenne pourquoi, ou même qu'il ait envie d'y réfléchir. Comme une pensée agaçante qui lui tournait autour, mais sur laquelle il refusait de se pencher davantage, qu'il tentait au contraire d'ignorer superbement. A peine effleurait-elle son cerveau qu'il la rejetait sans même vraiment en prendre conscience.

Cela faisait 6 mois que leur vie se déroulait ainsi, et encore une fois, Cas avait accepté d'accompagner Dean à cette énième soirée. Il savait qu'il y aurait comme toujours Charlie et Chuck, ce qui le rassura. Au moins, ces deux-là ne le laissaient jamais s'ennuyer seul sur son coin de canapé, ils restaient généralement lui tenir compagnie. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Charlie trouve une fille qui lui plaisait assez pour vérifier à quel point cette dernière appréciait la gente féminine. Chuck était souvent plus solidaire, ne cherchant pas spécialement de quelconque relation. Il était resté un an avec une fille nommée Becky, mais leur histoire avait assez mal fini, celle-ci était principalement sortie avec lui pour se rapprocher d'un autre garçon. Elle avait patiemment attendu qu'il s'intéresse à elle, pour quitter Chuck dès que cela était arrivé. Même s'il n'avait jamais réellement été amoureux de Becky, il s'était plus ou moins habitué à cette routine avec elle. Depuis il ne cherchait plus spécialement ce type de relation, que ce soit avec des filles ou des garçons. Il voulait principalement se fixer sur ses différents romans. Après la première année, il avait en effet agrandi encore un peu son monde littéraire, traçant des pages entières de mondes fantastiques, racontant l'histoire de deux frères qui chassaient des monstres à travers l'Amérique. Il faisait toujours lire ses nouveaux chapitres à Castiel, qui trouvait son imagination débordante fascinante. Il incluait généralement ses amis dans ses histoire et avait fait de Castiel un véritable ange, ce qui amusait beaucoup ce dernier. C'est vrai qu'il passait souvent aux yeux de ses amis comme l'étudiant modèle, le fils parfait, il avait tout d'un ange pour eux, qui menait une vie bien plus rangée que leurs amis.

Pourtant, Castiel était un garçon avec d'intenses yeux bleus, des cheveux noirs toujours ébouriffés qui le rendaient adorable, un joli visage, et plus d'une personne avaient déjà essayé d'approfondir leur relation avec lui. Mais Castiel avait déjà mis du temps à accepter lui-même son attirance pour les garçons, il lui avait fallu encore plus du temps pour en parler avec ses amis. Bien qu'il savait que cela ne leur poserait aucun problème, Charlie et Chuck n'étant eux-mêmes pas hétéros, il avait ressenti un peu d'appréhension avant de leur annoncer. Au final, ils s'en doutaient tous, et tout s'était bien passé. Mais Castiel ayant grandi dans une famille très religieuse, il se posait beaucoup de question, et s'inquiétait de ne pas faire ce qu'il fallait et de décevoir ses parents. Il avait fini par en parler à son frère Gabriel en premier, puis à sa sœur Anna et rapidement à toute sa famille, qui avait déclaré que si Dieu l'avait fait ainsi, il n'y avait aucun problème. Castiel faisait parti de ces adolescents qui avaient pu vivre leur orientation assez sereinement, mais il n'était pas forcément à l'aise avec l'idée d'être en couple. Plus exactement, il ne concevait pas une relation sans être amoureux, et il avait la sensation de ne pas avoir le temps pour cela. Du moins, c'était les raisons qu'il se répétait. Pour ces différentes raisons, il ne ramenait personne dans leur appartement, contrairement à Dean. Ce dernier lui faisait des remarques de temps en temps, mais ne cherchait pas non plus vraiment à lui trouver réellement un copain. Ils ne parlaient d'ailleurs que très rarement des potentielles relations de Castiel, et cela lui allait très bien.

La soirée se déroulait chez Kevin, ce qui était relativement rare, cet étudiant étant plutôt du genre à être aussi sérieux que Castiel. Il était également en théologie et avait récemment rejoint la bande d'amis de Dean. Il fêtait son anniversaire, et ils avaient tous lourdement insisté pour qu'il en fasse un événement digne de ce nom. Il avait fini par accepter, en espérant ne pas retrouver sa maison trop ruinée, avant que sa mère ne revienne. Elle lui laissait régulièrement la maison pour lui seul, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il l'utilisait pour ce type d'activité. C'était en fait même la première fois qu'il invitait qui que ce soit dans sa maison durant son absence. Et il espérait sincèrement ne pas le regretter. En arrivant chez lui, Dean et Castiel le trouvèrent en train de courir de groupe en groupe, prenant des objets des mains de chacun pour les reposer à leur place, les exhortant à ne pas faire trop de bruit, voir même forçant des invités à s'asseoir pour être sur qu'ils ne renversent rien. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et ne purent s'empêcher de rire en le voyant faire, l'amusement l'emportant sur leur compassion. Kevin vint rapidement les accueillir en les voyant entrer.

" - Salut, tous les deux ! Bon, je vous donne tout de suite les règles, pas trop d'alcool, je ne veux pas de tâches dans la maison, pas d'odeur de tabac, personne ne dort dans ma chambre ou celle de ma mère, la musique pas trop forte, et Dean, si tu veux faire quoi que ce soit avec une fille, tu la ramènes chez toi, compris ?"

Le concerné rit encore un peu, devant le stress de son ami, et il promit de faire très attention et d'être sage toute la soirée, avant de lever les yeux au ciel en regardant Cas dès que Kevin eut le dos tourné. Même s'il le comprenait parfaitement, Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire également. Son colocataire alla rapidement se servir un verre de bière, pour démarrer la fête. Castiel hésita un instant à faire de même, avant de se dire qu'il préférait garder l'esprit clair. Il ne tenait pas vraiment l'alcool, n'en ayant que rarement consommé, et il ne voulait pas arriver le lendemain en cours avec un mal de crâne pas possible. Il voulait pouvoir rester attentif aux propos de ses professeurs. Il préféra donc aller dans le salon, jetant un coup d'œil dans la direction par laquelle était parti Dean. Ce dernier était déjà en train de rigoler avec Lisa, une jolie brune aux yeux noisettes. Cas s'appuya contre un mur en soupirant. La soirée commençait vraiment, et il n'avait maintenant plus qu'à attendre sagement la fin. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'une Charlie surexcitée le rejoigne, lui sautant dans les bras.

" - Hey, Caaaaas, je savais pas que tu serais là ! Je parie que c'est encore Dean qui t'a forcé à venir, hein ? Tu devrais apprendre à lui dire non, tu sais ! Heureusement pour toi, je suis là, et je compte te coller toute la soirée !

\- Merci, Charlie. Je suppose qu'en échange, je vais devoir subir toutes tes anecdotes possibles et imaginables sur je ne sais quelle série ou livre dans lequel tu es plongée actuellement ?

\- Évidemment ! C'est un bouquin de science-fiction que j'ai trouvé hier..."

Cas se laissa emporter par le flot de parole de la jeune fille, en écoutant d'une oreille distraite. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son enthousiasme, comme toujours. Elle savait pertinemment que ce sujet de conversation n'intéressait pas plus que cela son ami, mais il avait toujours adoré voir l'emphase avec laquelle elle parlait de ses sujets qui la passionnaient. Et elle lui en était reconnaissante, c'était probablement le seul de ses amis qui pouvaient l'écouter pendant des heures sans se lasser. Cas se cala plus confortablement contre son mur, se préparant à passer sa soirée à écouter Charlie déblatérer, ce qui lui allait parfaitement. Il espérait d'ailleurs que Charlie ne finirait pas par partir comme cela lui arrivait parfois. N'ayant pas croisé Chuck, il se dit qu'il n'était sûrement pas encore arrivé. Il parcourut rapidement la pièce des yeux pour le chercher, et son regard croisa celui rieur de quelqu'un d'autre. Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers Charlie, sans y prêter plus attention. Mais après plusieurs minutes, il se sentit observé, et jeta un coup d'œil de côté. La personne le fixait toujours, et il alla même jusqu'à lui glisser un petit sourire. Cas rougit et détourna le regard rapidement. Malheureusement pour lui, son amie remarqua son étrange manège et se retourna sans aucune discrétion pour comprendre. Cas eut beau râler, c'était trop tard, Charlie avait repéré le garçon.

" - Je crois que tu lui plais, Cas. Il te fixe, il te sourit... T'as une touche !, rigola son amie.

\- C'est peut-être toi qu'il regarde..., tenta piteusement Cas.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, et va le voir ! Il attend que ça. Tu perds rien, il est plutôt mignon, tu discutes un peu avec lui, et tu verras. Et si vraiment, il est insupportable, tu me jettes des regards désespérés et j'accourrais à ta rescousse, promis !

\- Je suis certain que tu vas te cacher derrière le canapé et écouter toute notre conversation, je n'aurai même pas besoin de t'appeler à l'aide... Je ne vais pas aller le voir, de toutes façons, je n'aurai rien à lui dire.

-Tu trouveras bien sur le moment. Allez, Cas, je suis sûre que ce sera amusant !"

Les yeux bleus se firent pensifs pendant un instant devant Charlie, et elle sut qu'elle avait gagné. Il hésitait, il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'aller se faire draguer par n'importe quel inconnu, mais c'est vrai que cela occuperait sa soirée de manière plus originale que d'habitude. Et c'était également vrai que ce garçon était plutôt mignon. Cas secoua la tête, en se disant que peut-être ils se faisaient des idées et qu'il ne le regardait absolument pas, et qu'il se ridiculiserait en allant le voir. Puis il croisa de nouveau son regard. Vraiment, il n'y avait pas de doute possible, ce garçon faisait une fixette sur lui. Cas soupira et tourna la tête à l'opposé, toujours hésitant. Son regard tomba cette fois-ci, à travers l'encadrement de la porte, sur un couple enlacé dans la pièce voisine. Il reconnut les cheveux châtains qui dépassaient, il reconnut les mains posées dans le dos de la fille. Lisa s'était finalement laissée séduire par Dean. Cas secoua la tête, chassant l'image qu'il venait de voir de son esprit, et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le canapé dans lequel l'inconnu était assis. Il entendit Charlie faire une petite danse de la joie derrière lui, et la vit se faufiler non loin du canapé. Il retint un sourire amusé devant la prévisibilité de son amie. Plus il s'approchait, plus il regrettait d'avoir voulu aller le voir, sur un coup de tête, comme ça. Mais dès que le garçon remarqua que Cas venait dans sa direction, il n'eût pas d'autre choix que de continuer. Retourner en arrière aurait été d'autant plus ridicule. Et Cas s'avoua que le sourire rayonnant qu'il lui adressa le faisait un peu craquer. Un peu. Il s'assit donc nonchalamment à côté de lui, comme si de rien n'était. Le garçon en profita aussitôt pour se tourner vers lui, en lui tendant la main :

" - Salut, moi c'est Balthazar. Je t'ai déjà vu à l'université, mais je t'ai rarement croisé en soirée.

\- Je m'appelle Castiel. Je ne viens pas souvent dans les fêtes étudiantes, c'est vrai, répondit Cas en lui prenant la main. Il sentit que cette poignée de main durait quelques secondes de trop pour être innocente, mais Balthazar la lâcha finalement avec un petit sourire.

\- C'est dommage, Cassie, on se serait rencontré plus tôt ! Je peux t'appeler Cassie ?

\- Seulement si je peux t'appeler Balthy."

La conversation se fit plus naturellement que Cas ne l'avait craint. Personne ne l'avait jamais appelé Cassie, et il trouvait l'idée amusante. Cela lui rappela une autre personne qui lui avait également donné un surnom dès leur rencontre, Cas. Il secoua vaguement la tête, ne voulant pas penser à Dean maintenant. Il se concentra de nouveau sur les paroles de Balthazar. Il se sentit très rapidement à l'aise avec lui, et discutèrent naturellement de choses et d'autres. Cas apprit ainsi que Balthazar venait également d'une famille nombreuse, avec une majorité de frère, seulement lui était l'aîné. Ils rigolèrent en comparant les avantages et les inconvénients d'être ou non le premier de la famille. Petit à petit, Cas remarqua que Balthazar se rapprochait doucement de lui, finissant par poser sa main sur sa cuisse, nonchalamment. Ils passèrent une bonne heure simplement assis sur ce canapé, à discuter et rigoler. Puis Balthazar décida d'aller leur chercher à boire, et revint avec deux verres. Cas se dit qu'un verre ne suffirait pas à le rendre trop mal le lendemain matin, et il ne voulait pas vexer Balthy, qu'il commençait à apprécier. Mais une fois le verre finie, il sentit tout de même que sa tête lui tournait un peu. Il la laissa tomber sur l'épaule de Balthazar, qui laissa échapper un petit rire, et se moqua gentiment de lui de si peu tenir l'alcool. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et serra doucement Cas contre lui, qui tourna son visage vers le sien. Ils échangèrent un sourire, Cas laissa ses yeux se fermer, et Balthazar commença à se rapprocher encore un peu des lèvres de Cas...

... Qui se sentit soulevé brutalement du canapé et repoussé plus loin. Désorienté, il rouvrit les yeux d'un coup, pour apercevoir un Dean visiblement bien éméché. Qui balança un monumental coup de poing au visage de Balthazar.

"- Comment tu peux profiter de Cas comme ça ? T'es qu'une pourriture, sale pédale ! Plus jamais tu t'approches de lui !"

Il s'apprêtait à redonner un coup, lorsque son bras fut retenu par Cas. Il se retourna brutalement, et commença à lui crier dessus également :

"- Cas, même bourré, comment tu peux te laisser faire comme ça ?! T'es trop innocent, c'est qu'une sale tapette, il veut rien d'autre que ton cul ! Ils sont tous comme ça, heureusement que j'suis là pour te protéger, Cas !"

Un groupe de personne s'était formé autour d'eux, plusieurs s'étaient occupés de Balthazar, même s'il n'était pas beaucoup blessé, un gros bleu apparaissait tout de même sur sa joue. Cas essaya de se retenir, mais ne put empêcher des larmes de s'échapper de ses yeux, en hurlant à son tour :

"- Je me suis toujours demandé comment t'avais pu accepter si facilement que j'aime les garçons... Je comprends mieux, tu t'es efforcé de croire que j'étais différent, que je n'étais pas qu'une "pédale", mais si Dean ! Je suis exactement comme eux ! Balthy n'a rien de différent de moi !"

Puis il partit en courant, tombant dans les bras de Charlie, qui avait tout vu. Elle le serra un moment contre elle, et le ramena dans sa voiture. Elle lui demanda s'il voulait dormir chez Ash et elle pour cette nuit, mais Cas refusa. Il préférait retrouver son lit, sa chambre. Il voulait être seul, et n'avait pas envie de discuter, même avec Charlie et Ash. Il doutait que Dean vienne le voir, de toute façon. Une fois arrivé à son appartement, il se laissa tomber sur ses draps, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller. Il aurait aimé arrêter de pleurer, mais la sensation que quelqu'un broyait son cœur en boucle était trop forte. Les images de la soirée passaient en continu dans sa tête. Il revoyait la haine dans le regard de Dean, les insultes, les coups. Il n'avait jamais vu Dean ainsi, et aurait aimé que cela n'arrive jamais. Mais pire que tout, malgré tout cela, il avait peur d'avoir perdu Dean pour de bon après cette soirée. Il était triste pour Balthy évidemment, mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'est de devoir affronter dorénavant le regard de Dean, rempli de dégoût ou de haine. Maintenant qu'il avait compris que Cas était parfaitement prêt à se laisser faire avec Balthazar, Dean allait forcément le détester. Et dieu ce que c'était injuste, lui passait son temps à le faire ! Cas était partagé entre l'animosité pour la réaction qu'il avait osé avoir, pour les coups, pour les insultes et entre la terreur d'avoir perdu Dean définitivement. Il continuait de sentir son cœur s'accélérer quand il pensait trop aux jolis yeux verts et au sourire de Dean, et cela l'affolait encore plus. Son colocataire était devenu quelqu'un de beaucoup trop important pour lui, depuis toutes ces années, et encore plus depuis qu'ils habitaient ensemble. Il avait essayé si fort de ne pas y penser, jamais, mais ce soir, ce n'était plus possible. De savoir véritablement ce que Dean pensait de lui, peut-être inconsciemment, il avait fallu l'aide de l'alcool pour qu'il le révèle, le détruisait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il s'était toujours senti si bien avec lui, à l'aise, il se sentait lui-même. Ne plus jamais pouvoir lui parler lui semblait au dessus de ses forces. Mais lui pardonner son comportement lui semblait tout aussi insurmontable. Il aurait aimé arrêter de penser pour cette nuit. Roulé en boule dans son lit, Cas laissa les larmes couler, lassé d'essayer de les vaincre.

Pendant ce temps, à la soirée, Sam qui s'y trouvait également, avait récupéré son frère, complètement atteint par l'alcool, qui pleurait tout autant, assis contre un mur.

"Ok, Dean, je vais te ramener. Allez, lève-toi, t'as besoin de rentrer..."

Son frère ne lui répondit pas, mais accepta son aide pour se redresser, puis se laissa tomber dans sa voiture. Il ne dit rien non plus lorsque Sam prit le volant de sa Baby. Jamais il ne l'autorisait à conduire habituellement, mais ce soir, Sam n'était même pas sur qu'il réalisait qu'il conduisait. Il n'aurait pas été capable de prendre le volant tout seul, de toute façon, et Sam était ravi qu'il n'essaie pas. Il le ramena jusqu'à l'appartement, et l'aida à monter jusque devant leur porte. Il hésita à l'accompagner jusque dans son lit, mais il le vit réussir à sortir ses clés et ouvrir la porte sans trop de difficulté, il songea donc qu'il n'aurait pas trop de mal à atteindre son matelas. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit, en lui conseillant de se reposer en essayant de ne pas trop penser au moins pour cette nuit et s'en alla. Il ne pensait pas que Cas avait pu rentrer à l'appartement après les événements, l'ayant vu partir avec Charlie, il pensait qu'il dormait chez elle.

Cas entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et se recroquevilla un peu plus. Dean était rentré. Il allait sûrement aller directement dans son lit, et ne plus jamais approcher Castiel. Mais il entendit des pas en direction de sa chambre, hésitant un instant sur le seuil. Il se redressa dans son lit, essuyant rapidement son visage, ne voulant pas que Dean le voit aussi lamentable, à cause de lui, si jamais il se décidait à entrer, dieu sait pour quelles raisons. La clenche s'abaissa doucement, et la porte s'ouvrit. Cas se crispa un peu plus et se leva de son lit.

"-Dean.

-Hey, Cas..."

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis Dean s'avança en titubant un peu trop, avant de se laisser tomber sur son colocataire. Celui-ci le rattrapa tant bien que mal, et se retrouva à s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber.

"-Dean, je vais te raccompagner dans ta chambre, tu as beaucoup trop bu..."

Un grognement lui répondit, et Dean releva brutalement le visage, plaquant ses lèvres contre celles de son ami, qui resta tétanisé de surprise. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, les mains crispées sur la veste qu'il avait attrapé pour le retenir de tomber. Prenant probablement cette absence de réaction pour une invitation à continuer, les mains de Dean commencèrent à se faufiler sous le tee-shirt de Cas, qui se tendit encore un peu plus. Il avait tellement voulu ce moment, il en avait rêvé plusieurs fois sans se l'avouer, et maintenant, il savait qu'il devait dire non. Il sentit Dean essayait d'approfondir leur baiser, et il ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre pendant quelques secondes, entrouvrant les lèvres. Cette réaction à ses avances l'enhardit un peu plus, et il accentua ses caresses sur le ventre de Cas. Qui dut se retenir très fort de gémir. Dean allait amèrement regretter tout cela demain, et c'est certain qu'il blâmerait Cas pour tout. La respiration légèrement saccadée, il grogna :

"-Dean, arrête.

\- Pourquoi ? On le veut tous les deux, j'suis sûr.

-... On en reparlera demain, Dean, si tu dis toujours cela.

\- C'est maintenant, Cas, pas demain..."

Les lèvres de Dean s'aventurèrent dans son cou, et cette fois il ne put retenir un gémissement. Il sentit les lèvres s'étirer en sourire à ce son, et les mains se risquer un peu plus bas. Cas ferma les yeux, et une voix lui cria dans sa tête que tout allait très mal tourner, il fallait absolument qu'il arrive à se dégager. Repousser la personne qu'il aimait en train de l'embrasser était probablement la chose la plus douloureuse qu'il n'ait jamais faite. Il prit une grande inspiration, et tira d'un coup sur les poignets de Dean, pour les éloigner de son corps, puis il tourna la tête, écartant ainsi les lèvres bien trop tentantes. Malheureusement pour lui, Dean insista encore un peu, embrassant là où il pouvait, rendant la résistance de Cas encore plus difficile.

"- Dean, stop ! Je... Je... Je ne veux pas !, se força à crier Cas."

Cette exclamation eut le mérite de le faire reculer, fixant les yeux bleus d'un regard surpris, malgré la lueur d'alcool qui y brillait. Mais comme Dean ne partait pas assez vite à son goût, il s'enfuit lui-même rapidement de sa chambre, au cas où l'idée de tenter à nouveau quelque chose lui viendrait. Il avait été capable de le repousser une fois, deux ce serait au dessus de ses forces. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il entendit Dean sortir de la chambre en faisant bien attention à claquer la porte. Il rejoignit sa propre chambre, sans un mot pour Cas. Celui-ci se laissa alors glisser le long du mur, se recroquevillant, les bras autour des genoux, la tête reposant dessus. Son corps était secoué de soubresaut et les larmes coulaient à flot sans qu'il ne put rien faire. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à s'endormir sur le carrelage.

* * *

 **Voilàààà !**

 **Oui, je sais, désolée pour cette fin, mais la suite arrive ! XD Et j'ai fait souffrir Balthazar, je suis désolééée, j'adore ce personnage ! :D**

 **Au prochain chapitre, peuple de fanfiction ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, les gens !**

 **Merci beaucouuuup pour les follows et les reviews, ça me fait super super plaisir (même la review HYPER constructive de La Dévoreuse de Livres :p) ! :D Pour ce qui est de la mise en page, normalement, j'ai modifié, ça devrait être mieux, enfin j'espère ! XD**

 **La suite est plus courte, par contre, et je compte peut-être refaire un chapitre après, mais ce serait plus du Destiel, mais du Sabriel, si ça vous dit ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Dean se réveilla le lendemain dans la journée, avec un monstrueux mal de crâne et de grandes difficultés à se souvenir de la veille. Il se redressa dans son lit, en se massant les tempes et en essayant vainement de se rappeler du déroulement de la soirée. Il n'y avait personne dans son lit déjà. Pour le reste, il allait peut-être devoir demander à Cas. Cas... Un flash de son ami contre un garçon dans un canapé lui revint... Puis de lui frappant ledit garçon... Puis... Puis... Oh mon dieu. Non. Non, il n'avait pas fait ça. Il n'avait quand même pas fait ça ?! Se levant précipitamment de son lit, il se jeta dans la chambre de son colocataire. Ne trouvant personne, il commença à paniquer, avant de se souvenir où il s'était enfermé -par sa faute-, la nuit dernière. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, la trouvant verrouillée, il sut que Cas y avait probablement passé la nuit. Cas avait passé la nuit enfermé dans la salle de bain. A cause de lui. Il frappa doucement contre le bois et commença à parler :

"Oh mon dieu, Cas... Cas, dis-moi que ça va... Répond-moi, j't'en supplie. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je... Je me souviens pas trop bien de tout, mais je... Je sais... Enfin tu vois... Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. Oh mon dieu, comment j'ai pu faire ça ? C'est pas possible... Mais j'suis destructeur, Cas, je ruine toutes mes relations, et je voulais pas te blesser... J'veux pas te blesser Cas, t'es la personne la plus précieuse que je connaisse, j'suis désolé Cas... Je tiens tellement à toi, j'ai toujours su que je tenais beaucoup trop à toi, bien plus qu'à tous mes autres amis. Mais j'ai toujours eu peur de te faire du mal, c'est pour ça que j'ai jamais rien essayé avec toi, t'es trop important pour moi, tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux que moi. T'es quelqu'un de beaucoup trop bien, et évidemment moi, j'arrive et j'te blesse, alors que t'es la personne qui mérite le plus d'être heureux que je connaisse. Mon dieu, je m'en veux tellement, dis-moi que ça va, Cas, j't'en supplie."

Dean l'entendit bouger dans la salle de bain, et il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Le battant de la porte s'ouvrit, et Cas passa à côté de lui, sans un mot. Les yeux gonflés et rougis qu'il croisa brisèrent un peu plus le cœur de Dean, et lui prouvèrent à quoi Cas avait passé sa nuit, si besoin de preuve il y avait. Dean n'osa pas faire un geste mais chuchota :

"Cas... M'abandonne pas, j't'en supplie."

Cas alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sans répondre. Ce fut alors au tour de Dean de se laisser tomber contre le mur. Ca y était, il allait faire ses valises, partir. Evidemment, il comprenait parfaitement. Comment aurait-il pu rester avec lui ? Il l'avait quasiment... Non, complètement, agressé cette nuit. Dans sa propre chambre. Après avoir non seulement insulté, mais aussi frappé un garçon avec lequel il flirtait. A chaque soirée, depuis toujours, il ne se gênait pas pour ramener de nombreuses conquêtes, et il avait fallu que Cas tente de le faire une seule fois pour qu'il explose. Il n'aurait rien pu faire pour devenir un être plus détestable. Il aurait voulu s'enterrer quelque part, et que plus personne ne l'approche, jamais, pour qu'il arrête enfin de détruire tout ceux qu'il aimait. Cas ne l'avait probablement jamais considéré autrement que comme son meilleur ami, et après ce qu'il avait fait et dit ce matin, c'était fini, il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Il resta assis là un long moment. Après plus d'une heure, Cas ne réapparaissant toujours pas, il songea qu'il n'était peut-être pas en train de faire ses valises. Il se dit qu'il était éventuellement endormi, ayant passé une nuit sur le sol d'une salle de bain, tout de même. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour être pardonné, il avait bien trop dépassé les limites pour être pardonnable, mais il se dit que jusqu'à ce que Cas parte pour de bon, il essaierait au moins d'être le plus aux petits soins possibles. Sur ces pensées, il alla dans la cuisine, préparer des pancakes, il savait que Cas aimait particulièrement les siens. Ou alors il lui avait toujours dit cela pour lui faire plaisir, il ne savait pas trop.

Alors qu'il terminait les derniers pancakes, il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Dean arrêta tout mouvement. Est-ce qu'il allait venir le voir ? Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il voulait qu'il vienne, ou qu'il parte directement. Il n'était pas certain d'être prêt à affronter son regard blessé et déçu, d'écouter ses insultes totalement justifiées. Et il n'avait rien à dire pour sa défense. Apercevoir de la souffrance dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus avait toujours été quelque chose de douloureux pour lui, qui lui donnait envie de tout faire pour l'effacer, mais en sachant qu'il en était la cause, c'était au dessus de ses force de le supporter. Et d'un autre côté, il voulait tellement lui parler, lui crier à quel point il se haïssait, à quel point il ne savait que tout gâcher, à quel point il l'aimait. Qu'il ne savait probablement même plus vivre sans lui. Les quelques secondes durant lesquelles toutes ces pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête, Cas traversa l'appartement sans passer par la cuisine pour aller dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Puis il retourna directement dans sa chambre après. En soupirant, Dean se dit qu'il ferait mieux de prendre une douche également, les relents d'alcool étaient encore imprégnés sur lui. Il espérait simplement que Cas n'en profite pas pour partir définitivement.

Quand il sortit, enfin propre et habillé, il entendit de l'agitation dans la cuisine. Et une odeur de pâte flottait dans l'air. Dean hésita. Mais s'il voulait pouvoir lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait, il allait bien falloir qu'il aille le voir. Si vraiment Cas ne voulait pas de lui, il le remarquerait bien, et le laisserait tranquille, sans insister. Il prit une grande inspiration, et s'avança dans la cuisine. Cas était assis à table, les yeux rivés à son assiette. Dean attendit quelques secondes, qu'il lui dise de partir, qu'il ne voulait pas de lui, n'importe quoi mais qu'il parle. Mais comme il commença à manger, sans un mot, Dean hésita une seconde de plus avant d'exprimer timidement :

"Je... Je t'ai fait des pancakes.

\- J'ai vu."

Dean remarqua alors que Cas avait fait des pâtes pour lui seul. Il n'avait jamais fait cela, quand il cuisinait, c'était toujours pour deux. Mais à quoi s'attendit-il, après l'horreur de la nuit ? Cas n'allait certainement pas lui mijoter un petit repas comme avant. A l'idée que plus jamais l'un ne cuisine pour l'autre, il réalisa ce que cela signifiait. C'était fini leur vie à deux, fini leur amitié. Fini les soirées collés dans le canapé devant des films. Fini. Dean sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il prit de nouveau une grande inspiration, essayant vainement de se contrôler. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne voulait pas perdre Cas, parce qu'il était trop stupide. Il était prêt à absolument tout pour qu'il accepte si ce n'est de lui pardonner tout de suite, au moins de ne pas trop le détester. Il alla s'asseoir en face, en diagonale de Cas. Il voulut essayer de s'expliquer, même s'il savait que c'était perdu d'avance de rendre tout cela pardonnable.

"Quand... Quand je t'ai vu avec...

\- Dean, tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille ?, le coupa directement Cas."

Dean sentit son cœur se serrer, il referma la bouche et les yeux pendant un instant. Les larmes débordèrent une seconde, et il les essuya d'un geste rageur.

"Cas, laisse moi m'expliquer, s'il te plait."

Il rouvrit les yeux, cherchant le regard bleuté, mais son visage était toujours penché sur son plat.

"Après... Après, si tu veux, je pars, je te laisse l'appart, et je te laisse tranquille, pour toujours. Mais s'il te plaît, écoute-moi."

Cas se crispa sans rien dire. Alors, ça y est, c'était la fin de ce qu'il leur reste d'amitié ? Au fond, Cas craignait d'entendre ce qu'allait dire Dean. Il culpabilise simplement, il ne peut pas ressentir la même chose que lui, rien de ce qu'il va dire ne sera vrai. Et cela va achever leur relation, il partira, et Cas sera seul, sans Dean. Il ne releva pas les yeux et attendit que Dean continue, sans rien dire.

Prenant cette absence de réponse comme une confirmation pour qu'il s'explique, Dean commence :

"Quand j'étais avec Lisa, je t'ai vu qui parlait à Charlie, et tout allait bien. Puis, quand je me suis de nouveau tourné vers toi, bien plus tard, y avait... Balthazar avec toi, et il avait la main sur ta jambe, et il jouait avec tes doigts, ses lèvres à un millimètre des tiennes et le pire... Le pire, c'est que tu souriais. Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais fait sourire comme ça. Je n'ai jamais pu te toucher comme lui. Dès que je te frôle, tu t'enfuis, depuis qu'on vit ensemble, à part quelques rares fois. Et là, lui... Il était là, il te touchait plus que je ne l'ai jamais fait, il te rendait même heureux. Et j'ai pensé... J'ai pensé... Que ça devrait être moi à sa place. Et j'ai paniqué, tu comprends, j'ai pas compris pourquoi je pensais ça. Je suis pas... Enfin, tu sais... Et j'ai pété un plomb. J'ai pas supporté de le voir comme ça avec toi, je me suis pas supporté, moi, de penser des choses pareilles. Je m'en veux tellement Cas, j'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. J'suis désolé, j'comprends si tu veux plus jamais me voir..."

Cas ne savait pas quoi penser. Dean semblait si sincère, si... Vulnérable. Il était là, les coudes sur la table, le visage dans ses mains, les larmes dans sa voix. Cas se prit à y croire. A espérer. Depuis tout ce temps à attendre, peut-être que finalement, cela pouvait lui arriver pour de vrai.

"Dean."

Pas de réponse.

"Dean, dis-moi que tu penses vraiment tout ça. C'est pas juste la culpabilité qui te fait dire ça. S'il te plait.

\- Evidemment que c'est vrai, Cas !, s'exclama-t-il en relevant soudainement la tête."

Comment Cas pouvait-il croire qu'il serait capable de dire tout cela, lui qui déteste si fort les chick flick moment, sans être absolument sincère ?

Leurs yeux se croisèrent enfin, et chacun put y lire toute la sincérité, l'espoir, la peur de l'autre. Cas se leva, et tendit timidement la main vers Dean. Celui-ci hésita, sans vraiment comprendre. Puis il finit par prendre tout doucement la main dépliée vers lui. Cas le tira délicatement vers lui, pour le relever. Il se rapprocha de Dean, pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il faisait. A quelque centimètres de son visage, il s'arrêta. Et s'il avait mal compris, si Dean ne voulait pas cela ? S'il prenait peur ? Après tout, il n'a pas non plus clairement dit qu'il voulait ce genre de relation avec Cas. Mais l'absence de mouvement de recul de Dean, et cette main qui restait dans la sienne, le laissa espérer un peu plus, et lui donna le courage de franchir ces derniers centimètres. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, hésitèrent, puis enfin, ils s'unirent dans un baiser. Dean ne réagit pas immédiatement, il hésita quelques secondes, puis répondit timidement. Il n'osait pas bouger, gardant sa main libre le long de son corps. Alors que Cas se lovait contre lui, une main agrippant sa chemise, et approfondissant un peu plus leur baiser. Si jamais Dean finissait par s'enfuir, n'assumant pas cette relation avec lui, il aurait au moins vraiment profiter d'un baiser avec lui sobre. Cas comptait bien goûter au maximum le plaisir de cette situation, surtout si elle devait ne pas durer. Mais sentant Cas si sûr de lui, Dean osa tout doucement poser sa main sur la taille de Cas, terrifié à l'idée de ne pas faire le bon geste, ou de le faire trop brusquement, lui rappelant douloureusement les événements de la veille. Prenant un peu plus confiance en lui, en sentant Dean finalement coopératif, il lâcha sa main, pour l'agripper à sa chemise, et le poussa contre la table, se serrant encore plus contre lui. Dean se laissa faire, glissant ses deux mains dans le bas du dos de Cas, l'appuyant doucement contre lui. Ils éloignèrent leur lèvres, pour reprendre leur souffle, et se regardèrent en souriant quelques secondes. Aucun n'osait parler, de peur de briser l'instant. Cas posa son front contre celui de Dean, leurs nez se frôlant, et ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants de plus. Puis Cas se dégagea gentiment de l'étreinte de Dean, et avec un grand sourire dit :

"Je crois qu'on a des pancakes à partager !"

Dean sourit, plus heureux que jamais, et alla sortir les pancakes du frigo. Tout n'allait pas être simple pour la suite, il allait falloir du temps pour que Dean se pardonne à lui-même, mais Cas, en sentant le bonheur le réchauffait doucement, sut que tout se passerait bien.

* * *

 **Et c'est finiii, pour le moment, en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjouuuur, les gens ! :D**

 **Alors, encore merci pour les reviews/favs/follow, ça me motive tellement, merci merci merci ! :D**

 **Finalement, mes petits persos en ont fait qu'à leur tête et c'est principalement du Destiel (avec du lemon soft), et du Sabriel sur la fin. Mais comme vous aviez l'air plus partant(e)s pour continuer dans le Destiel, tant mieux ! :p**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le mois suivant se passa dans une ambiance quelque peu tendue. La plupart des personnes présentes à la fête le soir où tout avait basculé pour les deux colocataires avaient assisté à la scène, et ce fut difficile à comprendre pour eux de voir que Cas traînait toujours avec Dean malgré tout. Ce dernier recevait régulièrement des regards méchants, voir des remarques, auxquels il tentait de ne pas faire attention. Peu de personne savaient qu'ils étaient maintenant en couple, Dean ne se sentant pas prêt à assumer encore plus de regards surpris. De plus, il ne voulait pas que Cas se retrouve également à devoir subir les commentaires désagréables des autres étudiants, et il pensait que ce serait probablement le cas s'ils apprenaient qu'il sortait avec celui qui avait agressé Balthazar. Les seuls au courant étaient en fait leurs amis et leurs frères. Le reste de la bande n'était pas tellement surpris, bien que la violence des propos et des gestes de Dean les avaient tous choqués, ils avaient toujours plus ou moins su les sentiments respectifs de tous les deux. Ils avaient vite compris la jalousie qui avait envahi Dean en voyant celui qu'il aimait se faire draguer, l'alcool ne l'aidant pas à se contrôler. Charlie attendait depuis un moment déjà que ces deux imbéciles finissent enfin par se révéler l'un à l'autre. Une méthode plus douce pour les faire réagir lui aurait semblé plus approprié, mais elle était contente de les savoir enfin heureux l'un avec l'autre.

Le plus dur fut pour Balthazar. Constatant qu'à chaque fois qu'il croisait Cas, il se trouvait accompagné de Dean, il avait préféré ne pas aller le voir. Il avait plusieurs fois croisé son regard gêné et désolé, mais comme il n'était pas venu lui parler, il avait gardé ses distances. Il avait du mal à comprendre sa réaction, il avait eu l'impression que tout ne commençait pas si mal entre eux, avant l'intervention de ce Dean. Et maintenant, il était constamment avec lui, comme si de rien n'était. Balthazar n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'apitoyait sur son sort, et il était rapidement passé à autre chose. Bien qu'il avait apprécié ce moment passé avec la joli bouille de Cas, il ne comptait pas insister plus longuement, vu la tournure des événements. Il ne tenait pas plus que ça à recevoir de nouveaux coups de poing, un lui avait suffit à lui faire comprendre de ne pas s'approcher de trop prêt de ce garçon.

Cas se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir reparlé à Balthazar depuis l'incident. Il n'avait pas dû comprendre grand-chose à ce qui lui était arrivé, et en plus, Cas l'évitait depuis. Il ne le faisait pas vraiment volontairement, mais toujours est-il que les quelques fois où il l'avait aperçu, il n'avait pas osé aller lui parler. Il ne savait pas trop comment lui expliquer, et il se sentait vraiment mal d'être parti si rapidement ce soir-là, sans même s'assurer que Balthy allait bien. Sur le coup, il n'avait pensé qu'à fuir le plus loin possible. Mais maintenant, il sentait qu'il lui devait quelques explications, mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider à aller le voir. Il avait peur de ne pas trouver quoi dire, et il ne savait pas si Dean accepterait qu'il sache qu'ils sortaient maintenant ensemble. Cas pensait qu'il méritait d'être au courant, il avait tout de même était plus ou moins l'élément déclencheur, malgré lui, mais c'était certain que Dean ne lui faisait pas confiance pour garder cette information pour lui. Alors que Castiel était persuadé que s'il lui demandait de ne rien dire, il n'en ferait rien. Pour le moment, il n'avait même pas trouvé le courage d'aborder le sujet avec son petit ami, et ne voulait pas vraiment s'empêtrer dans des explications avec Balthazar sans que Dean ne soit au courant. Tout allait bien entre eux depuis cette soirée, ils restaient discrets dans la journée à leur université, mais les simples petits geste et sourires que Dean avait pour lui, lui suffisait. Il avait un peu peur de tout gâcher en amenant le sujet sur Balthazar, il savait qu'il ne le portait évidemment pas dans son cœur.

Avoir cette relation avec Dean était encore tout nouveau pour lui, il n'avait déjà pas l'habitude d'être en couple tout court, et il ne savait pas toujours comment il devait se comporter. Heureusement pour lui, son petit ami lui laissait le temps de se faire à la situation et ne le brusquait pas. Dean pensait que c'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire, après tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait subir à Cas. Et il tenait vraiment à tout faire pour ne pas le perdre, il avait la sensation qu'il n'avait jamais été amoureux avant de rencontrer ce garçon aux yeux trop bleus. Et il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu ne pas le réaliser vraiment avant si récemment. Maintenant, l'idée de ne plus être à ses côtés lui semblait inenvisageable. Il lui semblait déjà être bien trop chanceux que Cas ait accepté de lui pardonner son comportement et de sortir avec lui. Il s'en voulait toujours de lui avoir sauté dessus comme il l'avait fait la nuit après la soirée, depuis il s'efforçait donc de ne pas trop l'envahir, de lui laisser son espace personnel. Même s'il savait très bien que c'était sous l'effet de l'alcool qu'il s'était comporté ainsi, et Cas le savait également, mais il se le reprochait encore. Généralement, il attendait que ça soit lui qui initie le contact, pour être sur de ne pas le bousculer involontairement. Dean n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de particulièrement tactile dans ses précédentes relations, c'était tout juste s'il leur prenait la main. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu de relation de plus de 3 mois, et il se retrouvait maintenant à vouloir être constamment avec Cas, pouvoir le toucher et à espérer qu'il veuille bien de lui le plus longtemps possible. A avoir envie de le prendre dans ses bras dès qu'il le voyait, se noyer dans la mer bleue de ses yeux, l'embrasser à en perdre le souffle.

Pour une fois, il était en cours, et il pensait à tout cela en gribouillant le prénom de Castiel sur sa feuille vierge de toutes notes en rapport avec le discours du professeur. C'était également bien la première fois qu'il se retrouvait à faire des trucs aussi niais. Il devait le retrouver pour rentrer avec lui après, et il lui avait promis qu'il ne sècherait pas son cours en l'attendant. Il n'avait par contre pas spécifié qu'il devait suivre ce que racontait le professeur. Il attendit donc sagement qu'il dise enfin que le cours était terminé, en continuant ses dessins à base de "C + D" et autres "Cas" entouré de cœur. Il sourit en pensant que pour rien au monde il n'assumerait que quelqu'un, même Cas, ne voit cela. Mais le fait était là, il n'arrivait plus à le sortir de son esprit. Quand enfin, il put s'échapper de cet amphithéâtre trop sombre, il fut le premier à sortir, comme toujours. Il marchait en chantonnant du AC/DC, tout joyeux de retrouver Cas. Il n'était que le milieu d'après-midi, et ils pourraient donc passer le reste de la journée ensemble, et cette idée le ravissait.

Toute sa bonne humeur s'envola aussi rapidement qu'une nuée d'oiseaux effrayés à la vision qui l'attendait à leur lieu de rendez-vous.

Balthazar était assis sur le dossier du banc, penché vers Castiel, apparemment en pleine discussion. Dean se renfrogna en s'arrêtant net, et hésita quelques secondes sur la conduite à tenir. Il songea qu'il ne s'était jamais excusé, et c'était sûrement ce qu'il aurait dû faire aussitôt après la soirée. Mais aller le faire maintenant lui semblait être vraiment tard... Cependant il ne pouvait pas non plus tourner les talons et attendre qu'ils arrêtent de parler. En plus, il n'aimait pas trop que Balthazar parle à Castiel, ils avaient tout de même été sur le point de s'embrasser ! Même s'il faisait confiance à Cas, il ne connaissait pas tellement l'autre, et ça ne lui plaisait pas qu'il puisse potentiellement tourner autour de son copain. Il soupira, et décida d'aller les voir.

En s'approchant, les deux garçons l'aperçurent, et il vit passer dans le regard de Balthazar une vague lueur d'inquiétude, mais il ne bougea pas. Dean s'assit à côté de Cas, posant une main possessive sur sa cuisse, jetant un coup d'œil mauvais vers le garçon assis sur le dossier.

"- Hey... J'suppose que je devrais m'excuser, par rapport à la dernière fois...

\- Vu comme ton regard me lance des éclairs, j'te sens bien prêt à recommencer. Mais j'accepte tes excuses. Et t'en fais pas, j'te le laisse tout à toi, ton Castiel ! On discutait juste."

Il se leva du banc, et partit rapidement avant que Dean ne puisse répondre. Cas se tourna vers lui, vaguement agacé.

"- Tu comptes le menacer pour le faire partir à chaque fois qu'il vient me parler ?

\- Hey, j'étais en train de m'excuser, moi ! C'est pas de ma faute s'il a mal réagi..."

Cas ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et de glisser sa main sur la sienne, avant de dire :

"- Et la main sur ma jambe, ça voulait pas du tout dire "pas touche, il est à moi", c'est ça ?"

Dean grogna vaguement pour répondre, puis hésita quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

"- Pourquoi tu lui parlais, d'ailleurs ?

\- C'est lui qui est venu me parler, en me voyant tout seul, soupira Cas, mais je lui devais des explications et des excuses, de toute façon, je voulais juste t'en parler avant, à la base. Mais comme il est venu me voir... Je me suis expliqué avec lui, je lui ai dit qu'on était ensemble, et je ne compte pas lui reparler plus que cela, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

\- Hey, Cas, tu peux parler avec qui tu veux ! Il peut venir te voir quand il veut... Enfin... Tant qu'il s'approche pas trop prêt, hein."

Castiel secoua la tête en riant. Il trouvait que Dean était adorable quand il était jaloux, baissant les yeux, hésitant sur ses mots, et serrant sa main un peu trop fort. Il essayait de ne pas être désagréablement possessif avec Cas en lui interdisant de voir des gens, mais il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée de Balthazar continuant à lui parler. Il se sentit rassuré en entendant son rire qui affolait toujours les battements de son cœur, et en sentant ses doigts se mêlaient aux siens. Cas se leva et l'entraîna vers l'Impala, sans lâcher sa main.

L'après-midi ne se passa pas vraiment comme Dean l'avait imaginé. Cas avait un examen le lendemain, et il insista pour que Dean le fasse réviser. Il se retrouva donc assis sur le canapé de leur salon, avec une poignée de fiches dans les mains, la tête de Cas sur les genoux, à essayer de trouver des questions à poser. Cas était capable de répondre à chacune d'entre elles, et quasiment de réciter son cours à la phrase près, mais il voulut tout de même recommencer moult fois, au point que Dean lui-même connaisse également la plupart des chapitres après une heure de révision. Il jouait d'une main dans les cheveux noirs, les ébouriffant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, et tenait les fiches de l'autre, jetant un coup d'œil dessus de temps en temps, mais il avait la sensation qu'il pourrait passer l'examen sans problème si c'était le sien. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien connu ses propres cours. Il comprit pourquoi Chuck n'avait jamais redoublé, malgré le peu de sérieux dont il faisait preuve. Avec Castiel comme partenaire de révision, il n'avait de toute façon pas d'autre choix que de connaître chaque ligne du cours sur le bout des doigts. Il songea qu'il allait d'ailleurs probablement rater l'examen de demain, Cas étant en train de l'apprendre avec lui. Quand ce dernier décida enfin qu'il était prêt, il était quasiment l'heure pour Dean d'aller travailler au garage.

"- Désolé, je t'ai un peu gâché ton après-midi, s'excusa Cas en s'installant sur les genoux de Dean, face à lui, et en récupérant ses fiches.

\- C'est jamais gâché, quand c'est avec toi."

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Cas, blottissant son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur. Une vibration provenant de sa poche se répercuta contre sa jambe, une main s'y glissa, prenant ledit portable.

"- J'l'ai senti vibrer, expliqua Cas. T'as un message de Jo. Et un message vocal de ton frère.

\- Ah oui, j'ai senti qu'on m'appelait tout à l'heure, mais j'voulais pas te couper dans tes révisions. Jo dit quoi ?

\- Si t'as le cours de cette aprem. Elle pourra me remercier, c'est grâce à moi si tu y es allé.

\- ... J'ai pas vraiment pris de note, marmonna Dean avant de vite changer de sujet, met le message de Sammy en haut parleur."

Cas lui jeta un regard désapprobateur, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, et lança le message.

"- Salut, Dean, c'est moi. Je voulais te parler à propos d'un truc, mais en fait, je crois que ça me rassure un peu de tomber sur ton répondeur., Sam laissa échapper un petit rire gêné. Ce sera plus facile comme ça... Bref... En fait... Ca fait plusieurs fois que je passe des soirées avec Gabriel, tu sais, le frère de Castiel ? Et.. Je sais pas, je crois que... Enfin, je l'aime beaucoup, tu vois ? Mais je sais pas trop, je voulais t'en parler parce que c'est quand même le frère de ton copain, puis on a pas mal d'écart, niveau âge... Enfin, de toute façon, je te dis tout ça, mais il n'a sûrement même pas remarqué que j'existais. Mais je voulais te le dire, donc... Voilà, c'est dit... Rappelle-moi."

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard à la fois amusé et troublé.

"- Nos deux frangins vont finir ensemble, qui l'aurait cru ?, sourit Cas.

\- C'est pas encore fait, Cas, t'emballe pas. Tu sais que j'en voudrais éternellement à ton frère s'il fait du mal à Sammy, hein ?

\- Je fais confiance à Gaby, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

\- J'espère bien."

Cas sourit devant le côté surprotecteur de Dean, et l'embrassa doucement avant d'ajouter :

"- Il faut que tu ailles travailler, on se retrouve après...

\- Mmm... A tout à l'heure, alors, mon ange, répondit Dean, faisant frissonner Cas de plaisir à l'appellation, et en continuant de déposer de légers baisers sur ses lèvres."

Il leur fallut quelques minutes de plus avant de se séparer, permettant à Dean d'aller rejoindre le garage de Bobby.

De sous une voiture, en train de bricoler, il repensa au message de son petit frère. Il n'avait que peu connu celui-ci en couple avec quelqu'un. Il y avait bien eu Jessica durant quelques temps, quand il était encore au lycée. Cela avait eu l'air d'une relation plutôt sérieuse, ils étaient restés ensemble pendant plus d'un an. Mais les relations de lycée n'étant que rarement faites pour durer, ils avaient fini par partir faire leurs études chacun de leurs côtés. Il se souvenait que Sammy avait mis un peu de temps à se remettre de cette première séparation importante pour il semblerait qu'il soit maintenant prêt à passer à autre chose. A vraiment autre chose. Dean s'amusa en se disant que lui-même avait mis énormément de temps à comprendre ses sentiments pour Castiel, alors que son petit frère, à peine débarqué à l'université, trouvait le moyen de tomber amoureux d'un garçon, et de lui en parler sans aucun problème. Cela lui faisait évidemment plaisir, mais il s'inquiétait tout de même d'une relation avec Gabriel. Il savait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, mais il était quand même plus âgé que Sam. Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient vraiment attendre la même chose d'une telle relation ? Il savait que son frère était sérieux, et qu'il ne cherchait pas juste quelqu'un pour s'amuser. Il n'était pas certain qu'il en était de même pour Gabriel. Il ne le connaissait pas tant que cela, mais il le savait fêtard et pas particulièrement raisonnable. Cela dit, il ne l'avait jamais vu en couple.

"- Gamin, qu'est-ce que t'as en tête ? Ca fait trois fois que tu te plantes et que je t'entends refixer ce fichu châssis, le fit sursauter Bobby.

\- Tout va bien, Bobby.

\- Arrête ça, j'commence à te connaître, gamin. Dis-moi ce qui va pas."

Dean hésita un instant. C'est vrai que cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il travaillait ici, et il considérait Bobby comme un père adoptif. Il se comportait avec lui comme s'il était son fils, et ce depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il ne le remercierait jamais assez de toute l'aide qu'il lui avait apporté en plus du travail qu'il lui avait fourni. Son hésitation fut donc de courte durée, de plus il savait que Bobby le connaissait trop bien pour le laisser s'en sortir si facilement. Il sortit de sous la voiture, se redressant. Puis il baissa les yeux, cherchant ses mots.

"- C'est mon frère. Il a un crush sur quelqu'un, de plus âgé que lui. Et il m'a demandé plus ou moins conseil. Ou l'autorisation d'être avec lui, je sais pas trop. Enfin, il m'en a parlé et il attend une réponse. Et je sais pas vraiment quoi lui dire, j'ai peur qu'il finisse blessé, que l'autre n'attende pas les mêmes choses que lui de cette relation... Je sais pas trop, Bobby, je n'ai pas envie de lui dire que je m'inquiète pour lui, il trouve déjà assez comme ça que je le surprotège, mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi il m'en a parlé en premier, en fait.

\- Il y a toujours le risque de souffrir dès qu'on entre en relation avec quelqu'un, tu sais. Tu ne pourras pas toujours le protéger de tout le monde. Et ce n'est pas à toi de décider de ses relations. Je pense qu'il est assez grand maintenant pour choisir lui-même avec qui il veut sortir ou non. Mais tu es son grand frère, qui s'est toujours occupé de lui, et il a besoin de ton approbation. Il a besoin de savoir que ça ne changera rien entre vous, que tu ne lui en voudras pas, ou je ne sais quelle ineptie qui lui passe par la tête. Alors dépêche-toi d'aller l'appeler, je suis sûr que tu l'as fait poireauter assez longtemps, à attendre ta réponse ! Et reviens me réparer ce châssis une bonne fois pour toute après.

\- ... Merci, Bobby."

Dean se releva, et s'éloigna, sortant du garage. Il s'assit un peu à l'écart, loin de potentielles oreilles indiscrètes, bien qu'il n'y ait actuellement que Bobby de présent. Une fois son portable dans ses mains, il fixa un moment le numéro de son frère, se préparant à ce qu'il allait dire avant d'appeler. Il laissa quelque minutes passer, faisant tourner différentes phrases dans sa tête, avant de finalement lancer l'appel.

"- Hey, Sammy !

\- Salut, Dean ! Tu... Je suppose que tu as eu mon message... ?

\- Oui, je l'ai écouté, Sammy. D'ailleurs, je suis désolé, Cas était avec moi, il l'a entendu aussi, j'espère que ça te pose pas de problème... Il dira rien, t'inquiète pas, et il était tout content pour toi donc bon, t'as pas à t'en faire.

\- Je me doutais qu'en t'en parlant à toi, Castiel aurait rapidement été dans la confidence, de toute façon. Tant qu'il ne dit rien à Gabe, soupira Sam.

\- Il s'en mêlera pas, je te le promets. En ce qui me concerne, Sammy, ça me pose... Aucun problème. Enfin, tu sais que tu peux sortir avec qui tu veux, hein, et que j'ai rien à te dire là-dessus ? Même si c'est le frère de mon copain, même s'il est plus âgé que toi. Vous n'avez pas tant d'écart que ça, en plus, s'il n'y a que ça qui te fait hésiter. Vous avez quoi, 5 ans ? T'as eu 18 ans, en plus. Et si ce sont des conseils que t'attends de moi, je suis pas vraiment le mieux placé pour ça., soupira à son tour Dean. J'espère simplement que Gabriel ne jouera pas avec toi, mais je peux pas prédire l'avenir et toi non plus. Donc si t'es sur de ce que tu veux, lance-toi, Samantha !

\- Je m'appelle Sam, Deana. Et je fais confiance à Gabe. Si jamais j'arrive à lui dire, je suis certain qu'il me repoussera s'il n'a pas les mêmes sentiments. Il ne jouerait pas avec ça, il peut être sérieux quand il le veut, tu sais.

\- Tu le connais plus que moi, Sammy. Fais attention à toi, c'est tout.

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, soupira Sam en levant les yeux au ciel, même si son frère ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- C'est toi qui as voulu que je te dise ce que je pensais de tout ça, bitch.

\- Jerk."

Sur ces dernières paroles pleines d'amour fraternel, ils se saluèrent et raccrochèrent. Dean rejoignit le garage, signalant à Bobby que tout était réglé avec les histoires de cœur de son petit frère. Celui-ci lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et en lui disant d'aller s'occuper des problèmes des voitures maintenant.

* * *

Sam souriait bêtement, les mains dans les poches, en attendant dans le froid, devant la porte d'un immeuble. Gabriel lui avait envoyé un sms peu de temps auparavant, lui demandant si ça lui disait de passer la soirée avec lui. Il avait au départ cru à une fête qu'il aurait organisé au dernier moment, comme cela lui arrivait plutôt régulièrement. Il avait déjà été content qu'il pense à l'inviter. Même s'il ne l'avait encore jamais oublié depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, cela lui faisait plaisir à chaque fois. Puis il avait ensuite compris en lisant les réponses qui suivirent que quand Gabriel parlait d'une soirée avec lui, il voulait vraiment dire seulement avec lui... Tous les deux.C'était vrai qu'ils s'étaient depuis les dernières semaines beaucoup rapprochés. Sam avait certes dit à Dean qu'il ne savait même pas si son crush connaissait son existence, car il avait eu peur de s'avancer un peu trop en disant que sa relation avec Gabriel était en réalité déjà pas mal entamée. Il n'avait peut-être pas le statut de petit ami qu'il espérait, mais il pensait avoir au moins celui d'ami. En effet, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils discutaient régulièrement, voir tous les jours, par message. Mais il n'était vraiment pas certain de ce que ressentait Gabriel à son égard, et connaissant la sociabilité et l'extraversion du garçon, il pouvait très bien être une personne parmi une dizaine d'autres à qui il envoyait des messages régulièrement. Mais Gabriel l'invitait à toutes ses soirées, passant pas mal de temps avec lui à chacune d'entre elles, le faisant espérer un peu tout de même qu'il n'était pas juste une connaissance parmi d'autres pour lui. Il avait également choisi de ne pas parler de cela à Dean parce qu'il n'avait pas été sur de la réaction qu'aurait ce dernier. Il savait que Dean ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, mais qu'il ne l'appréciait pas plus que cela. Gabriel lui avait fait un peu trop de blagues dans les années passées, apparemment, pour être bien placé dans l'estime de ce dernier. Mais comme son frère ne voyait pas de problème à leur relation, c'est que ça ne devait pas être si mal que cela, finalement...

Il avait sauté de joie et s'était préparé en un temps record quand son cerveau avait finalement assimilé le fait que Gabriel voulait qu'ils passent la soirée tous les deux. "Se faire un film, ou ce que tu veux.", avait-il écrit. Sam avait songé que si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait, cela n'allait certainement pas être un film. Ou alors une activité durant laquelle le film passerait totalement au second plan. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, lorsqu'il entendit Gabriel descendre l'escalier pour lui ouvrir la porte d'entrée de son immeuble.

" - Salut, Kiddo ! La porte est cassée, je suis obligé de descendre pour l'ouvrir, je suis désolé, ça te fait patienter plus longtemps dans le froid !

\- Pas de problème, Gabe. Je ne suis plus vraiment un "Kiddo" tu sais, répondit-il en grimaçant un sourire, n'appréciant pas plus que cela ce surnom qu'il lui donnait parfois, il avait alors la sensation que Gabriel ne le voyait que comme un enfant, ruinant toutes ses chances.

\- Oh t'en fais pas, Sammyboy, j'ai remarqué, répondit-il, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de préférer Sammyboy, soupira Sam en le suivant dans l'escalier.

\- Samsquatch, Sammymoose, Sa... , chantonna-t-il en sautant sur une marche à chaque surnom.

\- C'est bon, stop, Gabe., le coupa Sam d'une voix faussement agacée, que son sourire et son regard rieur contredisaient. Sinon, j'ai un prénom, et c'est Sam. C'est bien aussi.

\- Mais c'est moins drôle."

En arrivant dans le salon, Sam put constater un nombre impressionnant de bols remplis de sucreries et bonbons en tout genre. Un immense sourire illumina son visage quand il constata que Gabriel avait également pensé à lui, disposant sur un coin de la table des bols avec des carottes et autres chou-fleur.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, l'hôte ayant laissé le choix du film à son invité. Devant l'immense collection de DVD sur les étagères, Sam avait longuement hésité, puis avait finalement jeté son dévolu sur le Seigneur des Anneaux, le Retour du Roi. La raison de ce choix était particulièrement dictée par la longueur de ce dernier, lui promettant le plus de temps possible auprès de son ami. A peine celui-ci le rejoignit sur le canapé, après avoir lancé le DVD, que son odeur caramélisée l'enroba, agrandissant encore un peu, si c'était possible, le sourire de Sam.

Pendant que les combats se déroulaient sur l'écran, Sam menait une toute autre quête. Petit à petit, il essayait de se rapprocher de la cible de son désir, s'affalant un peu plus, finissant par coller discrètement leurs jambes. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes, puis les premières heures, s'écoulèrent, Gabriel se laissait un peu plus aller contre la confortable source de chaleur à ses côtés. Il finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Sammy. Il était allé jusqu'à récupérer les bols sur la table basse, les posant directement sur ses genoux, pour ne plus avoir à se redresser et donc se décoller de Sam, pour attraper ses bonbons. Lorsque son coussin vivant voulut se servir une de ses crudités, il râla et décida de placer également ces bols-ci sur les jambes de son invité, qui laissa échapper un rire devant sa fainéantise. Puis il piocha dans une des poignées de m&m's, s'attirant un regard interloqué de Gabriel, auquel il répondit d'un haussement d'épaule en marmonnant que c'était son seul point faible parmi toutes ces cochonneries. Ce qui eût pour résultat de faire apparaître un grand sourire malicieux sur le visage reposant sur son épaule. Cela n'augurait clairement rien de bon pour Sammy, qui se sentit un peu stresser en se demandant ce que pouvait mijoter cet accroc non seulement au sucre mais aussi aux blagues tordues.

A plusieurs reprises, il remarqua le regard de Gabe sur sa main, quand elle plongeait dans les bols, attrapant ses légumes. Au 4ème allers-retours, ce dernier finit par intercepter ses doigts avec les siens.

" - T'es vraiment un géant, Sammy, regarde tes paluches !, s'exclama-t-il, en mettant leurs mains paume contre paume.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si t'es minuscule, sourit presque tendrement ledit géant, en regardant cette main qui paraissait vraiment petite dans la sienne.

\- Hey, j'ai pourtant encore jamais eu de réclamation sur ma taille, riposta Gabriel, le regard plein de sous-entendus.

\- Gabe !, protesta Sam, en rougissant."

Il ne répondit rien, mais garda un sourire qui en disait long sur ses lèvres, fier de lui. Il ne libéra pas la main qu'il avait capturé, s'amusant avec les doigts, caressant la paume ou le dos, la serrant parfois quelques secondes dans la sienne.

Sam avait la sensation de flotter sur un petit nuage sucré. Il sentait son visage qui ne récupérait pas sa couleur habituelle, mais restait dans les tons rouges, et son sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à réprimer. Il jetait parfois un coup d'œil sur leurs mains emmêlées pour avoir la confirmation que les chatouilles et autres caresses qu'il ressentait étaient bien réelles.

* * *

Une fois son travail au garage terminé, Dean rentra rapidement à l'appartement, où l'attendait Cas. La soirée étant déjà bien entamée, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à rejoindre la chambre de Dean, l'étudiant le plus sérieux ne voulant pas s'endormir trop tard, il avait tout de même un examen, le lendemain. Il voulut quand même relire une dernière fois ses fiches, mais bien vite, son petit ami lui retira des mains. Quand il commença à râler et à chercher à les récupérer, Dean le fit taire en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes, et en posant les fiches plus loin.

Bien qu'ils leur arrivaient régulièrement de s'endormir ensemble, Dean n'avait plus jamais tenté quoique ce soit, et Cas n'osait pas essayer d'aller plus loin, n'étant pas sur de la réaction qu'aurait son petit ami. Il n'était toujours pas certain de bien comprendre leur relation. D'un côté, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, il aimait Dean plus que tout, probablement depuis leur rencontre. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à retrouver dans sa mémoire le jour où il avait arrêté de le voir comme un ami, mais il était sûr que cela faisait déjà plusieurs années que ses sentiments avaient complètement changé. Il avait simplement toujours été persuadé de n'avoir aucune chance, s'efforçant par conséquent de ne pas y penser. Il avait eu peur de perdre son meilleur ami, et avait donc choisi de ne jamais aborder le sujet avec le concerné, et de lui-même ne pas trop se pencher sur ce qu'il ressentait. D'un côté, donc, il y avait son bonheur de pouvoir enfin connaître Dean comme il l'avait toujours rêvé. Mais d'un autre côté, il y avait son incompréhension totale de la situation. Dean avait beau lui montrer chaque jour qu'il l'aimait vraiment, il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ce soudain revirement ? Qu'est-ce qui avait fait réaliser à Dean que c'était de l'amour qu'il avait pour Cas ? Et en était-ce vraiment ? Etait-ce seulement sa jalousie soudaine pour Balthazar qui avait déclenché tout cela ? Cas avait vraiment peur qu'un jour, une jolie fille débarque et qu'il réalise qu'il préférait tout arrêter avec lui. Il n'était pas certain qu'il s'en remettrait, pas après avoir connu la chaleur de ses câlins, la douceur de ses lèvres. Et le fait que depuis la soirée, il n'ait plus tenté autre chose que de simples baisers, au mieux de légères caresses, mais uniquement sur des parties du corps sans trop de risque, ne le rassurait vraiment pas. Il n'était sorti qu'avec des filles jusque-là, et il craignait qu'il ne le désire pas, qu'il avait juste confondu une très forte amitié avec ce qu'il croyait être de l'amour. Et il n'osait pas aborder le sujet, de peur de le faire fuir.

Alors il se contentait de profiter de ce que Dean lui offrait. Le plaisir simple de s'endormir dans ses bras, et de se réveiller contre lui, lui suffisait. C'était toujours bien plus que ce qu'il avait pensé possible d'avoir un jour.

C'est pour ces raisons que ce soir-là, tous les deux couchés dans le lit, il s'étonna de sentir Dean un peu plus entreprenant que d'habitude. Il était allongé sur lui, en train de l'embrasser depuis plusieurs minutes, quand il éloigna son visage quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, avant d'entamer une descente dans son cou, parsemée de baisers le long de sa mâchoire. Il joua à mordiller et à donner de petits coups de langue sur la peau sensible sous l'oreille. Cas sentit sa respiration s'affoler, et tout doucement, il glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Dean, attendant sa réaction. Celui-ci lui sourit en lui faisant de nouveau face, et reprit possession de ses lèvres. Cas commença alors à dessiner du bout des doigts les abdos qu'il sentait, avant de faire passer ses mains dans son dos, tirant un peu sur le tissu pour le retirer. Dean s'exécuta, se redressant un instant sur ses genoux pour enlever le vêtement, offrant une vision à Castiel qui lui fit se lécher les lèvres inconsciemment. Il se rallongea rapidement contre son torse, Cas en profitant pour caresser un peu partout, leurs bouches ne se séparant pratiquement plus, reprenant leurs souffles quasiment lèvres contre lèvres. Puis Dean roula des hanches, provoquant une friction entre eux, qui les fit tous deux légèrement gémir dans un souffle. Ce qui fit sourire Cas, qui descendit ses mains le long du ventre de Dean, pour arriver sur la boutonnière du pantalon. Quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec ce point précis, il sentit Dean perdre sa respiration, celle-ci devenant plus erratique, et se crisper légèrement. Cas s'amusa un temps avec les boutons, sans les détacher, caressant imperceptiblement à travers le jean. Il obtint comme réponse un grognement de frustration, et il commença alors à ouvrir la boutonnière d'une main, jouant avec l'élastique du caleçon de l'autre, glissant le bout de ses doigts en dessous. Mais Dean arrêta son geste, en posant une main sur la sienne.

"- Cas, tu.. T'es... T'es sûr... ?, articula-t-il, en essayant de récupérer un semblant de contrôle sur sa respiration ainsi qu'une suite de pensées cohérentes.

-Dean, si... Si tu veux pas, je comprendrais... On peut tout arrêter, dis... Dis juste stop. Je sais que d'habitude, tu... C'est avec une fille que...

\- Hey, Cas, non, dis pas ça. J'ai vraiment envie de le faire avec toi... C'est juste que... J'avais peur de... Je sais pas, te brusquer...? La... La dernière fois, tu... Tu as dis que tu voulais pas...

\- Tu veux dire le jour de la soirée ? Dean, t'étais... Complètement soûl, évidemment que je t'ai repoussé...

\- C'est vrai... Désolé, je réagis n'importe comment...

\- Mais ça veut dire que... Toi aussi, t'as envie de...

\- Evidemment que j'ai envie de toi, mon ange, répondit-il avec un sourire affectueux, se penchant de nouveau sur ses lèvres."

Cette fois-ci, il laissa Cas finir ce qu'il avait commencé, passant à son tour ses mains sous le tee-shirt restant. Qui rejoignit rapidement le premier. Et qui fut ensuite suivi d'un pantalon, que Cas avait finalement réussi à lui retirer. Dean commença à tracer un chemin avec ses lèvres, descendant dans le cou, puis sur les pectoraux. Les lèvres prenant alors une pause, relayée par sa langue qui joua un instant sur une colline qui devint montagne sous les assauts humides. Le corps sous lui se tortillait de plaisir, haletant de satisfaction, alors qu'il reprit sa route jusqu'au nombril, qu'il dépassa pour aller déposer de légers baisers un peu plus bas, à la limite du caleçon. Il débarrassa Cas de son pantalon, avant de remonter l'embrasser, en faisant de nouveau entrer en contact leurs entrejambes. Leurs souffles et leurs soupirs de plaisir se mélangeaient, et Dean attrapa les mains de Castiel, mêlant également leurs doigts, tout en continuant de remuer des hanches contre celles de son petit ami.

Cas se sentit perdre le contrôle, son corps faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient qu'il ne pût retenir, cherchant à se dégager de son caleçon. Les mains de Dean libérèrent les siennes et se glissèrent en caresse dans son dos, le faisant se cambrer un peu plus. Il voulut garder les yeux ouverts, pour profiter de l'expression de Dean, son sourire, son regard vert foncé qui lui renvoyait tout son désir. Mais en sentant sa main les délivrait tous les deux de leur prison de tissu devenue définitivement trop serrées, ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes, sans qu'il le réalise, tandis que ses lèvres s'ouvraient dans un long gémissement. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser, de trop de bonheur, de trop de sensations. Et lorsque Dean rajouta l'action de sa main aux frictions provoquées par leurs mouvements décousus, il perdit toute notion de réalité, n'étant plus que gémissements et cris de pur plaisir, sans aucune maîtrise sur son corps. Ses mains se perdaient soit dans les cheveux châtains, soit se crispaient en légères griffures dans le dos. Puis Dean fit varier la vitesse de ses mouvements de poignée, observant les réactions de Cas, qui grognait de frustration dès qu'il avait le malheur de ralentir. Mais au bout d'un moment, cette douce torture commença à devenir difficilement supportable pour lui aussi, il finit alors par accélérer pour de bon, jusqu'à atteindre rapidement l'apogée de leur plaisir.

Dean se laissa retomber à côté de Cas, complètement à bout de souffle. Il leur fallut à chacun de longues minutes pour retrouver pied dans la réalité. Se redressant sur un coude, Dean contempla quelques secondes en souriant son ange transpirant qui avait du mal à récupérer totalement sa respiration et son calme. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de se pencher pour l'embrasser longuement, essayant de transmettre tout son amour de cette façon.

* * *

Le film touchait à sa fin, les bols étaient de plus en plus vides. Sam avait terminé ceux qui lui étaient réservés depuis plusieurs minutes, il piochait donc de temps en temps dans les m&m's restants. Quand il n'en resta finalement qu'un seul, il échangea un regard avec Gabriel, pensant que ce dernier lui laisserait. Mais il le vit l'attraper rapidement, et le glisser entre ses lèvres.

"- Gabe ! Il te reste encore d'autres bonbons, j'ai plus rien, moi, tu aurais pu me le laisser..., se plaignit Sam, avec son regard de chiot battu.

\- Viens le chercher, alors, Samsquatch..., répondit-il, en se redressant face à lui après avoir dégagé les bols de leurs genoux, sur un ton certes rieur mais teinté de sérieux."

Il fit rouler la friandise entre ses lèvres, sous le regard médusé de son vis-à-vis, dont le rythme cardiaque avait drastiquement augmenté. Et qui resta quelques secondes bouche bée, ayant perdu tout usage de la parole.

"- Tu... T'es... Sérieux ?, finit-il par bafouiller, n'arrivant pas à croire à la réalité de ce qu'il voyait.

\- Toujours, Sammyboy, toujours..."

Sam hésita, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, pas certain de vraiment comprendre. Son cerveau avait tout simplement arrêté de fonctionner devant la vision de Gabriel, à quelques centimètres de son visage, faisant rouler le bonbon dans sa bouche, un adorable sourire en coin. C'est alors qu'il se mit à se lécher et mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, dans le but très conscient de faire craquer Sammy pour de bon. Qui ne résista pas une seconde de plus à la tentation, entraînant le pauvre m&m's dans une danse entre deux langues. Gabriel se retrouva bien vite allongé sur son canapé, le grand corps de son géant au dessus de lui. A regret, Sam finit par légèrement éloigner son visage.

"- Tu... Tu as toujours le m&m's, se plaignit-il, en essayant de calmer son cœur et sa respiration.

\- Oh, tu peux bien refaire une tentative."

Sam ne se fit pas prier, souriant un instant contre les lèvres, avant d'entamer un second round. Dans l'indifférence des deux garçons allongés sur le canapé, Gollum plongeait vers sa fin sur l'écran de télévision. Gabriel enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Sam, tandis que celui-ci s'installait plus confortablement sur son torse, sans interrompre leur baiser. Ils finirent par s'endormir peu de temps après, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Le lendemain, à la fac, les étudiants purent croiser Sam allongeait contre un arbre, avec Gabriel dans ses bras, se chamaillant doucement à propos des mérites respectifs des carottes et des m&m's. Ils finirent par tomber d'accord sur le fait que les bonbons étaient finalement la meilleure chose qui leur était arrivée.

Les plus attentifs pouvaient également remarquer que Dean et Cas étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur des marches, leurs mains se cherchant, se frôlant et qu'ils s'échangeaient des regards pleins de sous-entendus. Et qu'ils finirent par se rapprocher un peu plus, leurs mains se trouvant finalement pour ne plus se lâcher. Dean franchit l'espace qui séparait ses lèvres de celles de Castiel, qui fut ravi de répondre à ce baiser en public. Il avait en définitive décidé que rien n'était plus important que de pouvoir serrer son ange dans ses bras quand il le voulait, peu importait ce que les autres en pensaient.

Les deux frères avaient finalement chacun trouvé leur havre de paix, dans les bras respectifs de Castiel et Gabriel.

* * *

 **Et cette fois, c'est vraiment la fin ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :)**


End file.
